Cette vie n'était pas si mal
by Dodge3
Summary: Kyoya nous raconte sa vie en tant que tueur à gage, comment il en est arrivé là, avec qui il a su tisser des liens. Point de vue Kyoya.


**Cette vie n'était pas si mal**

Des flaques rouges partout autour de moi, le sang gicle sur mes vêtements. J'en suis couvert, heureusement que je ne tiens pas à mes habits. Le sang m'éclabousse à nouveau, je suis habitué depuis le temps. Je suis un tueur à gages, mon nom est Kyoya Tategami. Mais dans l'organisation dans laquelle je travaille, on me connaît surtout sous le pseudonyme de Leone, en rapport au rugissement de lion que je pousse lorsque je m'énerve.

J'ai du sang sur les mains depuis l'âge de 14 ans. J'ai tué mon père qui avait assassiné ma mère et causé la mort de mon frère en faisant des expériences sur lui. J'ai dû airer dans rue pendant deux ans en me battant pour survivre, pour trouver à manger et me faire respecter des autres sans abris. À l'âge de 16 ans, un homme est venu me voir, il m'a dit qu'il m'avait souvent vu à l'œuvre dans diverses bagarres. Il m'a proposé de travailler pour lui. J'avais besoin d'argent, j'ai accepté sans poser de questions. Quand il m'a envoyé tuer quelqu'un pour la première fois, je l'ai fait sans hésitation. Je me suis rapidement fait une bonne réputation en tant que tueur. Je suis respecté d'une grande partie du clan et le chef me fait confiance. Grâce à cela, j'ai de quoi vivre, et je ne suis pas seul.

J'ai fini de tuer le dernier homme tout en passant en revue mon passé. Cela fait 5 ans que je fais ce travail. J'ai maintenant 21 ans et aujourd'hui est censé être mon anniversaire. Je me dis que c'est une façon comme une autre de commencer cette journée. Je nettoie rapidement ma lame, je ne m'en sers pas souvent, mais cette fois, j'ai manqué de balle. Une fois tout mon matériel rangé, je me dirige vers la porte de sortie lorsque je perçois une présence. Je sors ma lame avec une rapidité que peu de gens ont et la place sous la gorge de l'homme derrière moi. Au même moment, je sens une lame sous la mienne. Tout s'explique lorsque je lève les yeux sur l'individu en question. Il s'agit de Ryuga Atsuka. Il travaille lui aussi comme tueur à gages pour la même personne. Je le connais depuis que je suis arrivé dans l'organisation, il y était entré peu de temps avant moi. Il me sourit avec son air supérieur. On le surnomme l'empereur dragon, il était tout aussi majestueux qu'un dragon et tout aussi arrogant qu'un empereur. Nous enlevons nos lames en même temps et nous dirigeons ensemble vers la sortie. Il critique mes mouvements lors de l'assaut de tout à l'heure qu'il a suivi avec précision. Nous nous disputons, comme d'habitude, et contre toute attente, il me souhaite mon anniversaire.

Il me dit que pour fêter ça, il m'emmène manger un morceau. Je suis content, depuis que ma mère et mon frère sont morts, il est le seul à m'avoir fêté mon anniversaire. Je ne sais toujours pas comment il l'a su, car je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne. Mais ça me fait vraiment plaisir chaque année. Il m'emmène manger un hamburger que je savoure. Je n'en mange pas souvent, chez moi, je ne me fais pas beaucoup à manger, je préfère manger des pommes à chaque repas. Quand on a fini de manger, il m'emmène chez lui où nous débattons devant un film. La fin de la journée se termine dans son lit. Nous couchons souvent ensemble, on ne s'est fait aucune promesse, dit aucun mot d'amour, mais à chaque fois, on se retrouve tous les deux. Je ne vais pas voir ailleurs, il me suffit, et je sais qu'il ne voit personne d'autre non plus. Il m'embrasse avant de me retourner, il enduit son sexe de lubrifiant et me pénètre violemment. C'est une autre de nos caractéristiques, le sexe avec lui n'est jamais doux. Cela me convient, j'ai besoin de ressentir ce qu'il me fait et cette façon-là est ce qu'il me faut. Il me tourne pour voir mon visage et continu de me culbuter, me faisant gémir malgré moi. Il fait un sourire satisfait suite à mon gémissement. Je réussis à le faire basculer et m'assoie sur son bassin en enfonçant son sexe en moi. En quelques coups de bassin je réussis à lui voler un gémissement faible, mais qui est tout de même sorti. Je souris, fier de ma victoire et me sens basculer. Il a de nouveau inversé nos positions et s'enfonce à chaque fois plus fort et plus profondément en moi. Il continue encore quelques instants et se libère en moi. Nous nous allongeons correctement, encore haletant et partons à la douche pour remettre ça. Il me plaque contre le mur sous la douche et me pénètre toujours plus fort alors que l'eau coule sur nos corps. Lorsque nous nous libérons de nouveau, il me retourne pour m'embrasser et nous nous lavons. Une fois cela fait, nous retournons au lit, pour dormir cette fois. Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer, alors je reste allongé à côté de lui. Il ne dit rien, ça ne le dérange pas que je reste ou que je parte. Il subit mes humeurs. Nous nous endormons l'un à côté de l'autre et je sens un poids qui m'écrase. Je souris et m'installe plus confortablement contre lui pour sombrer dans le sommeil à mon tour.

Lorsque je me réveille, nous sommes toujours dans cette position. Je regarde l'heure et me lève. Il est 7h et je dois aller faire mon rapport au chef pour la mission d'hier et demander le nom de la prochaine personne à éliminer. Je m'habille et pars, ce n'est pas la peine de la réveiller, il me retrouvera là-bas. Sur le chemin, je vois un homme en noir qui emmène de force un enfant. Il a le même âge que mon frère lorsqu'il est mort. J'essaie de l'ignorer, mais je croise le regard suppliant de l'enfant. Je m'élance donc à sa poursuite et assomme l'homme. L'enfant réussit à s'échapper, mais quand je me retourne, je fais face à une trentaine d'hommes. C'était un piège et je suis tombé dedans. J'essaie de me battre pour partir, mais ils sont trop nombreux. Ils finissent par m'avoir, m'assomme et m'embarque je ne sais où. Je sombre dans l'inconscience.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je suis attaché à une chaise, je ne peux pas me libérer. Je regarde autour de moi et à ce moment, des hommes entrent dans la pièce. Je les reconnais, ils font partie d'une organisation avec laquelle j'ai eu à faire il y a quelque temps. J'ai tué le bras droit de leur chef qui avait causé du tort au mien. L'homme ne me laisse pas le temps de parler et me met une droite. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'en remettre qu'il me frappe au ventre. Et il recommence, encore et encore.

Quand il s'arrête, je crois qu'il n'y a pas un seul endroit qui ne me fasse pas souffrir. Il sort sans un mot et me laisse seul. J'essaie de nouveau de me libérer mais c'est un échec. Un certain temps passe et d'autres hommes viennent. Ils reproduisent la même chose que précédemment et me laisse. Ce petit manège dure pendant longtemps, je pense que quelques jours son passé. Un autre homme vient, mais cette fois il est seul, ce doit être le chef. Il me fixe un moment, sort un couteau de sa poche et me le plante dans le flanc gauche. Il me le retire et le replante une deuxième fois, puis une troisième. J'arrête de compter, la douleur m'en empêche. Il s'arrête subitement et se retourne. La porte est ouverte et un de ses hommes s'écroule. Il se retrouve face à Ryuga qui est couvert de sang. Il lui dit qu'il a éliminé la totalité de ses hommes. Le chef prend peur mais réaffirme sa prise sur son couteau et fonce sur lui. Ryuga ne se laisse pas faire, mais réagit plus lentement que d'habitude, je comprends pourquoi lorsqu'il se retrouve dos à moi. Du sang s'écoule sous son t-shirt. Il s'est fait tiré dans le dos plusieurs fois. Il réussit à abattre le chef qui lui assène un coup de couteau avant de tomber. Il vient me libérer et nous nous écroulons tous les deux au sol. Il se rapproche de moi et m'enlace. Je comprends que nous allons tous les deux nous éteindre ici. Je suis content que ce soit avec lui que je meurs. Il est la seule personne importante dans ma vie. Je sens la vie s'échapper de moi et entend Ryuga me dire « A tout à l'heure ». Si une vie existe après la mort, je le retrouverais dans l'au-delà avec ma mère et mon frère. Les seules personnes qui ont compté dans ma vie. Je souris faiblement avant de m'éteindre. Mes dernières pensées allant à Ryuga qui est mort pour moi et avec moi. Ce n'est que lorsque l'on meurt que l'on se rend compte de ses sentiments, je n'ai jamais aimé que Ryuga. Je lui montrerai plus lorsque nous nous retrouverons.

Je ferme les yeux et attends de la rejoindre. Cette vie n'était pas si mal.

FIN


End file.
